


Love It

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things heat up after Vanessa and Dane go out.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 7





	Love It

Dane and Vanessa were at Connie & Ted's enjoying lobster rolls. It was rare for Dane to go off his strict diet, but he decided to cheat since it was a Saturday and he was with Vanessa after all. She ate whatever she wanted and rarely worked out and was still thin and toned. Dane was a little jealous, but genetics are genetics right? After they finished, they headed over to Yogurt Land and got some fro yo. 

"I really shouldn't Ness." Vanessa huffed out a sigh.

"C'mon, eat some for me?" Dane rolled his eyes. 

"I can't say no to you." Vanessa smiled and took his hand in hers and they went inside.

-

After they were finished, Vanessa made a pouty face and looked up at Dane with puppy eyes.

"What's up babygirl?" Vanessa bit her lip.

"Can we go to Beverly Center? Ya girl needs some makeup." Dane shook his head and laughed.

"You're too much. Of course we can go." 

-

A stop by Sephora turned into much more. They hit up plenty of designer stores, and Dane of course held all the bags. He didn't mind though; he was gonna lift today anyway. Vanessa hopped into the car as Dane put the bags in the trunk.

"Hurry up!" Vanessa tried not to laugh as she yelled, and Dane smiled; this girl was a handful. Once Dane got in the car, he started it up and Vanessa turned towards him.

"So what we doin next?" Dane sighed.

"I'm pretty beat, can we go home?" Vanessa leaned into Dane's ear.

"I be thinkin we could do somethin a lil more fun, whatchu say?" Dane gulped, knowing damn well what her intentions were. 

-

They drove around for a while, looking around for a quiet spot to go but 1 pm on a Saturday in West fucking Hollywood, it was literally impossible.

"Let's just drive then babe." Dane looked at Vanessa and nodded and after a while, she gently grabbed Dane's knee and trailed her hand up to in between his legs. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, feeling his dick jump. Vanessa smirked when she saw Dane's reaction and lightly squeezed his dick through his jeans and he shakily inhaled, trying to focus on the road.

They drove down Melrose and Vanessa looked around at all the shops as she rubbed her hand over Dane's hardening cock. Vanessa felt her panties getting wet as Dane's dick hardened under her gentle touch. Even though her movements were slow and soft, she sure knew how to get Dane all worked up. Vanessa unzipped Dane's jeans and palmed him through his briefs, and she felt a wet spot form on them.

She pulled his cock out of his underwear and slowly stroked him, and he moaned above her. His eyes momentarily closed but he remembered he was driving and quickly opened his eyes; getting into a crash with his hard dick out would not be fun or easy to explain. Focusing on the road was extremely hard when Vanessa was swiping her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing pre cum all over it. He inhaled and bit his lip, trying not to give Vanessa the satisfaction of a moan. 

But, when Vanessa replaced her hand with her mouth, Dane couldn't stop himself from moaning. Vanessa laughed and Dane would roll his eyes but doing that while driving would be pretty challenging. Vanessa bobbed her head up and down painfully slowly, she knew Dane needed more but she wanted this to last as long as she could make it. 

"Ness..." Dane's quiet voice trailed off and he placed his hand on her head, gently gripping her long, dark brown hair. He leaned his head back on the head rest and he was already sweating. Vanessa got off Dane's dick with pop and started stroking it again, his cock slick with her spit. It was making obscene sounds and it egged on Vanessa and turned Dane on even more. Vanessa went back to blowing him, tightening her lips and hollowing her cheeks, intensifying Dane's pleasure.

Dane felt way too close, so he tightened his grip on Vanessa's hair and lifted her head up. She was smiling, lips swollen and spit dripping down her chin, makeup completely ruined from tears in her eyes. The pretty sight pushed Dane over the edge. He shoved Vanessa back down and held her head down on his dick as he came, bucking his hips and hitting the back of Vanessa's throat. She swallowed his cum with ease and she sat up when he was finished, wiping off her mouth with her hand. Dane's breathing was rapid and he eased up on the steering wheel, knuckles white.

"How was that?" Vanessa's voice was even raspier than normal.

"Fuck Ness, that was amazing." She smirked and went to kiss Dane, but he moved his head away.

"I uh, I don't wanna taste myself. Sorry." Vanessa waved her hand and turned away from him.

"Your loss, you missin out." Dane rolled his eyes and grabbed Vanessa's wrist, turning her towards him and pulled her into a kiss, trying not to gag on the taste of his own dick and cum.

"Let's go home, I'm tired." Dane knew she wasn't tired; she wanted to be pleasured but he didn't mind. He loved giving his girl what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Connie & Ted's is a seafood restaurant in West Hollywood, Beverly Center is a mall, and Melrose is a shopping street there! (If you can't tell I live in West Hollywood haha!)


End file.
